Elphelt Valentine
|-|Normal= |-|Revelator= Summary Elphelt Valentine is a new playable character in the Guilty Gear game series. She is a playable DLC character as of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN , although she is also seen in the game's Story Mode. She also returns in Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- as a non-DLC character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 3-A Name: Elphelt Valentine Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Valentine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled gunslinger, Skilled swordsman, Can detect anyone with Gear cells, Self-Destruction (Valentines usually can self-destruct), Creation (Able to create wedding cakes out of nowhere), Empathic Manipulation (Able to make someone fall in love with her), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Danmaku (Can rain down opponents with energy beams), Magic as Information Manipulation, Energy Projection, Summoning (Able to summon swords and guns), Forcefield Creation (Able to create Felion, an absolute defense which not even Sol can break), Fusionism (Can fuse with Justice), Power Nullification (Normal magic will be nullified by people who can use magic beyond twelve steps), Flight (Shown to be able to fly when she rescued Sol), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity (Gears are able to live longer than humans), Accelerated Development (Capable of quickly absorb information), Formerly Non-Corporeal (Formerly nothing more than an information), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Information Manipulation and Transmutation (Resists getting her information rewritten), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of having emotions from scratch), Power Nullification (Able to damage people with magic beyond twelve steps without getting nullified), Sleep Manipulation (Wasn't put into coma during the time of Justice's inactivity), Extrasensory Perception (Zato couldn't "see" her with his senses), Diseases (Gear cells are able to cure diseases), Material, Mental and Spiritual attacks (Actively resides in the Backyard, which constantly assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level (Was designed to keep an eye on Sol and defeat him if he "awakened", though she failed. Gave Leo some serious trouble). Able to ignore conventional durability by making her opponent fall in love with her. Speed: At least Relativistic+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Leo) Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class+, possibly Universal Durability: At least Multi-Continent level+, possibly Universe level. Universe level with Felion (Even Sol going all-out couldn't break it and needed help from That Man to do so) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Her firearms (Pistol, rifle, shotgun, bazooka, grenades, champagne), a sword and a bouquet. Intelligence: Skilled fighter, but her emotions often turn her into a scatterbrain. Weaknesses: She doesn't remember her purpose, her emotions tend to get the better of her (Though this doesn't appear to be the case with Revelator) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Clones Category:Sword Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Heroes